Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications such as, for example, personal computers, cell phones and other electronic equipment. Transistors are circuit components or elements that are often formed on semiconductor devices. With the progress of transistor process technology, the dimension of transistors continues to shrink and therefore the number of transistors per unit area of an integrated circuit has increased accordingly.
Methods of fabrication of field effect transistor (FET) devices may be incapable of controlling the layer thickness and interface composition with atomic precision. For example, the physical limitation (i.e. 60 mV/decade) restricts the subthreshold swing, making complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) voltage and transistor power dissipation not be downscaled arbitrarily.